Fire In The Hole
by TB's LMC
Summary: Virgil has a problem and looks to his big brother to solve it. Scott's plan to do so is somewhat...unusual, to say the least. Language and content warning. Written in 2006 and archived at the Tracy Island Chronicles since then.


_Note: This story won "Best Treatment of the Request" in response to the 2006 Tracy Island Writers Forum Fic Swap Challenge, as voted by TIWF members. It's been archived at the Tracy Island Chronicles since then._

__Challenge Request from SkyWench: "Virgil has a torrid fling with a woman on the mainland. She soon becomes quite possessive and Virgil tries to break things off clean. Through no fault of his own, the woman somehow finds out that the Tracys are actually IR. She threatens to blackmail Virgil by revealing this to the public if he leaves her. Virgil tells Scott and Scott is determined to stop her from using this against Virgil. What lengths will he go to in order to prevent her from leaking the info and to keep his father from finding out?"__

_Acknowledgement: Many, many thanks to Samantha Winchester, who not only came up with some of the funniest lines at the end, but basically wrote most of the end of this story for me (I sometimes stink at funny)._

_Warning: This story contains strong language and scenes suggestive of male/male sexual relationships (not graphic). For the more sensitive readers among you, discretion is advised._

* * *

><p><strong>FIRE IN THE HOLE<strong>

* * *

><p>Virgil's fingers drummed nervously on the edge of the pool table. Scott was late arriving; he was supposed to meet him three minutes ago. Virgil was certain he'd made it clear it was important. And yet, even as he became annoyed at his brother's tardiness, the more he thought about why he'd asked Scott there to begin with made his gut churn. His mind wandered to the reason for the gut-churning; the reason for this clandestine rendezvous with his brother; the reason he was completely out of his mind not knowing what to do.<p>

Rona.

He'd met her one month earlier while visiting the dentist in Sydney. She was Dr. Toy's dental assistant. A beautiful half-Irish, half-New Zealander with fiery red hair, yet not the porcelain skin nor freckles that usually went with it. Her eyes were dark blue, very much the color of Scott's, he'd noticed. They'd chatted while she prepared him for his regular checkup, then again after the dentist had finished checking his gum line as Rona had been performing the actual teeth cleaning. Well, due to his mouth being full of scrapers and polishers, she'd done most of the talking. But she had been animated, full of laughter and, he had to admit, gorgeous.

He'd made his next appointment on his way out, and had been surprised to hear a voice calling his name as he walked down the steps leading to the parking lot. He'd turned to find her running breathlessly after him.

"I'm so sorry!" she'd said, eyes shining brightly, smile nearly splitting her face in two. "I just...well, I'm off in 30 minutes, would you...I mean, do you think...?" She'd moved closer, her face not far from his. "I'd really like to buy you a drink."

Virgil had been planning on staying over that night anyway for a one-night refresher before heading back to the insane work on the island. He'd already dropped his luggage at the Ritz in town. And he'd also already been planning to go out on the town to find a little fun. He eyed her. Looked like fun had found him.

He'd agreed, said he'd be there to pick her up in an hour as she lived just down the street in a high-rise apartment building. So they'd gone to a nice club. They'd even danced a bit, drank a little too much perhaps. And they'd wound up back in Virgil's room. That had been one steamy, torrid night. He had never been so exhausted from something other than International Rescue work as he found himself to be the next morning. They'd awakened, had breakfast and each had gone their own way.

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He should've known when she called him that she might be trouble. Should've known because she'd violated his patient records to get his number. But her sultry voice, her references to the sometimes unbelievable things they'd done together that night...it had gone straight to his groin. And so he'd gone again the following Friday. After all, there had been some parts to pick up from a supplier in Sydney. A perfect excuse.

And a 24-hour period of insanity. Their clothes had never been on, they had never been out of the bed unless it was to try positions elsewhere in the room. They'd ordered room service but had wound up eating more of each other than the food. For some reason, Virgil couldn't stop himself. He'd felt it the moment they'd met in the dentist's office, but had resisted, as so oft he had to do. It was just built into him to resist initial urges because of the nature of who he was and what he did for a living.

Unfortunately, this time discretion had failed him. His testosterone had gotten the best of him. His need for a woman, his need for sex, period, might now be the thing that undid not only International Rescue, but the Tracy family en totale.

"How could I have been so goddamn stupid?" he whispered fiercely.

"I don't know, that depends on what you did."

The voice startled him, but he quickly recovered. "You're late."

"Sorry. Dad caught me about the new ramjet assembly, I had to go over the last redesign with him. Got here as quick as I could." Scott stopped and eyed his brother, who was slumped against the pool table, his hands on his thighs. "What's wrong?"

Virgil shook his head. Where to start? How to convey the urgency of this problem, the urgency of finding a solution? How to do it without getting Scott so pissed he'd likely take a chunk off his jaw? He had to tell him the truth. The entire truth. He could only hope the man with all the answers would have one for this.

And so he told him about Rona. How they'd met. How he'd spent that first night with her. And then that night a week later. Twice the week after that. Once the next week.

"Well, okay, so you've been having great sex with a beautiful woman in Sydney. That doesn't sound like a problem."

"It's..." Virgil sighed as he sank onto one of the benches along the wall. "It's gotten more complicated than just an affair."

"Oh?" Scott sat down next to him. "Go on."

Virgil looked up. "I fucked up, Scott. She's crazy."

"Explain."

"She wouldn't stop calling me. Keeps sending stuff to Tracy HQ – bouquets and bouquets of roses. Chocolates. Other gifts. Notes, cards, letters. Rosemary's out of her mind with what to do with them. She's started passing them out among all our staff there."

"Why is Rona doing all that? What did you say to her?"

"Nothing! That's just it, Scott! I never told her it was anything more than sex. Never gave her a reason to think it would become anything at all."

"Okay, so she's sending you a bunch of shit. So what? The calls we can block. There's something else, isn't there?"

Virgil nodded. "I don't know how, Scott. I can't hope to explain how. But somehow, Rona found out I'm International Rescue. And she knows we all are."

Scott's face morphed from a look of mild concern to a look of horror as all color drained from his face. "What are you talking about?"

Virgil rose to his feet and pulled a folded piece of notebook paper from his pocket. He dropped it in Scott's lap. Scott managed to catch it before it fell off his leg. He stared at Virgil for a few seconds more before slowly unfolding it and reading the words hand-written upon it.

_My dearest, darling Virgil,_

_You should know by now that I'm not going to take no for an answer. I know who you are. Not Virgil Tracy, I mean, but who you really are. You see, I know that you and your entire family are behind International Rescue._

_I don't believe you really want to break things off with me. Isn't it obvious we're a perfect match? You know you like it when I touch you. Nobody can make you feel like I make you feel, and you know it._

_Besides, it would be an awful shame if your family's secret got out, wouldn't it? I'd hate for that to happen, but it just might if you persist in ignoring my attentions. Be outside the dentist's office at eight o'clock this coming Friday night or Saturday morning's paper will have an awfully familiar headline._

_Love,_

_Rona_

"Jesus fucking Christ," Scott breathed, leaning back, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Virgil, what the fuck. How the hell did she find out about IR?"

"I don't know, Scott. I never told her. I swear I didn't."

"You've been asleep around her, haven't you? Did you talk in your sleep?"

"I...we've all been trained for that, Scott. I can't imagine I did."

"But you can't know for sure."

Virgil sank back onto the bench. "No, I can't. Shit. What am I going to do? This woman's crazy, I can't be in a relationship with her, IR or no! But if I don't go..."

"She'll spill the beans. Sonofabitch. Virgil, we have...shit...we have to tell Dad."

"No, Scott. God, no, please. Can't you help me?"

"By doing what? Showing up at eight on Friday and putting a bullet in her? Come on, Virg, give me a break."

"Maybe if you talk to her...?"

"Virgil, does this sound like someone who will listen to reason?" Scott asked, shaking the paper for emphasis. "You obviously haven't been able to reason with her."

"Just please, can we keep this between us?"

"How am I going to get Dad to let us both leave Friday night if I don't tell him why?"

Virgil caught his eyes. Scott almost couldn't stand the pleading look he saw there. His younger brother begging silently for his help. "You can do it. You always find a way."

"I don't know that I can fix this, Virg. She's got you...and by default, us...over a barrel."

"I know," Virgil replied quietly, bowing his head and running both hands slowly through his hair. "What am I going to do?"

"How do you know this isn't a smokescreen?" Scott asked suddenly rising to his feet and beginning to pace the game room.

"What do you mean?"

"How do we know she really does have proof we're International Rescue? Just because she says she does, doesn't mean she does."

"But why else would she go to all the trouble of threatening me? If she can't provide it, she doesn't have a let to stand on."

"Yes, but if you show up, it'll prove to her that she is right and that'll give her all the ammo she needs."

Scott continued to pace, Virgil's head moving to and fro like he was watching a tennis match. Five minutes later, Scott stopped right in front of him. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We'll both go. You'll stay hidden, I'll meet with her. I'll talk to her and find out if she's really got anything or if she's just blowing smoke to try and get you to either a, stay with her, or b, admit you're with IR."

Virgil rose to his feet. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me when I prove she's a fraud and get her out of your life for good."

* * *

><p>Virgil moved nervously from one butt cheek to the other. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he peered out at the dentist's parking lot from his spot inside their rented van. The windows were all covered in black. He could see out, but no one could see in. The parking lot was lit well enough by tall lights on poles. The van was the only vehicle there. Scott stood leaning against the center light pole, relaxed and casual. However, Virgil knew inside his brother was anything but.<p>

What was he going to do? If Rona really did have proof, what was Scott going to do? What would he do to protect International Rescue? To protect Virgil? Maybe...no. No, Scott wouldn't go that far. Virgil eyed his brother's form uncertainly. Would he? After all, what they had planned...

And suddenly there she was. Her black strapless gown made her hair seem all the more fiery under the obscene unearthly glow of the lights. Her face was hard as she strode purposefully toward Scott. She stopped right in front of him. Virgil put the headphones to his ears. As long as Rona didn't find the listening device on the pole, they'd be okay.

"Who are you?"

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

She eyed him. "Where's Virgil?"

"Who?"

"You know damn well who. I sent him the note."

"Oh, you mean this note?" Scott reached into his jeans pocket and produced the folded piece of notebook paper.

"Where did you get that?" she menaced, grabbing for it. But Scott pulled it high out of her way. "Give it to me."

"Oh, no, you don't. See, when someone tries to pull something over on a friend of mine, I come out to investigate."

Her eyes narrowed. "A friend of yours? So Virgil's your friend?"

Scott shrugged and stuffed the note back in his pocket. "You could say that, I guess."

"I don't get it."

"That's pretty obvious. I understand you and he have been having a bit of...an affair."

"That's none of your business."

"Well, actually, I think it is my business, Rona. And this is what makes it my business."

Her eyes widened as he held his left hand aloft. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm perfectly serious. You see, Virgil's been straying a bit and...well, I found out about it and...you know how it is."

"He's not gay!" she shrieked, unable to tear her eyes from the golden circle around Scott's left ring finger. "You can't possibly be married."

"Hey, it's the 2030s, honey, you know that 42 states now accept and perform same-sex marriages."

"I don't believe it," she whispered.

"You don't?" Scott shrugged. "Okay, then. Give me a moment, will you?"

She nodded as he walked over to the lone van in the parking lot and disappeared 'round its other side. She heard the door slide open, then heard whispered voices. The door slid closed again and before long, two men were returning. And one was Virgil.

"It can't be!" she cried, looking down at their entwined hands. Both men seemed so relaxed, so at ease with this.

"I'm sorry, Rona," Virgil said as the duo approached her. "But you see, I can't possibly be with you on a permanent basis." With that, he held up his left hand. Rona saw a ring matching exactly the one of the slightly taller, dark-haired man.

"But I...I loved you!"

"You call threatening me love?" Virgil shot back as Scott's arm came around his shoulder. "I never made you any promises, you know."

"I can still tell everyone."

"Tell everyone what? That you have some crazy idea the gay son of a billionaire is someone who goes out risking their neck for complete strangers?" Virgil giggled, stifled it, then laughed full-out, soon joined by Scott.

"Now, can you see my little wife out there risking his neck at all?" Scott crooned, nuzzling his brother's neck.

Virgil turned, eyes smoldering, and returned the gesture. "Besides," he said, his voice low and sultry, "what the hell ever gave you such a crazy idea anyway?"

"I thought I had it figured out," Rona said in disbelief as the men's lips moved closer. "I...I saw an article on you, on how you're all recluses, on how...wait. You're full of shit. There's no way, you're trying to throw me off track."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "You want me to do it in front of you?"

Virgil shot him a terrified look as Scott's arms grabbed him into an embrace, their mouths crushed together. He reeled as Scott backed away, blue eyes boring into his own. "Don't you ever cheat on me again, baby, or it'll be the last thing you do."

"Oh, my God!" Rona breathed, hand covering her mouth, eyes widening.

Chest heaving, Virgil saw Scott's arm move and hissed into his ear, "You put that where I think it's going and you'll pull back a stump."

Scott buried his face in Virgil's shoulder, body shaking. To Rona, it looked like the beginnings of passion. But Virgil knew better.

"I won't, I promise," Virgil cooed as his own hand made its way a little further south than Scott had anticipated. Scott's head jerked up, laughter replaced by surprise. Virgil's eyes seemed to crow, Gotcha!

It took a few seconds for Scott to recover, but when he did, he turned to the offending female. "Now, I would suggest you take an impossible story no one would believe, take your obsessive behavior and find someone else to play it on," he said sternly, his arm possessively hugging Virgil to his side. And hand moving down as Virgil shot him a look. "You wouldn't want an angry husband after you. Would you?"

Rona shook her head. "Jesus, I...I'm sorry," she stammered. With that, she ran out of the parking lot and disappeared.

"You're insane, you know that?" Virgil said.

"But brilliant."

Virgil eyed him. "Is that what you call it?"

Scott shrugged as they turned to head for the van. "Worked, didn't it?"

Virgil laughed as he wiped his mouth and rubbed his lips as though trying to somehow erase the deed. "Well, at least I know how far you'll go now," he quipped, opening the passenger door of the van.

Scott rolled his eyes as he opened his own door. "Virgil, you have no idea."

He got in the driver's side and closed the door. Virgil looked at him for a minute, opened his mouth, then thought better of it and climbed into his seat.

Sometimes, a train of thought was better not pursued.


End file.
